Pink Bubblegum and Rock & Roll
by LaterTatersBTR
Summary: When Jo & Camille join the band and go on tour, it's proven that time and the open-road change everything. Jendall/Lomille
1. Everything Begins

**A/N: New story! If this goes well, it will be awesome! Enjoy and please review! **

**P.S. You'll get the "Rock & Roll" part of the name quickly but, the other part might take a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Trust me. I don't.**

Hi there. I'm Kendall Knight and, this is my story.

About five years ago, me and my buddies were eighteen years old and excited toattend college. We were living at the Palmwoods (Home Of The Future Famous) and had a band called "Big Time Rush." We just wanted to go to school and work on our band at home.

However, fate had other ideas.

See, our band manager, Gustavo, decided that it was _absolutely necessary _to have a two-year tour. Crazy, I know. But then again, he always was a little nutty. He thought it was necessary to promote out band as much as we could. All of us thought it was crazy but, then he got ANOTHER idea. There was something the band needed… a girl. Immediately, someone popped into my mind… Jo Taylor. My lovely girlfriend. She was young, beautiful but, certainly NOT naïve. I knew she had talent but, I couldn't convince Gustavo to let her in so, we used our secret weapon… Logan's brain. It worked. He tricked Gustavo into letting her in. But then, Logan HAD to start thinking. He was always good for that. To, make problems that weren't even there in the first place. Logan decided that because, MY GIRLFRIEND got to be in the band that, it meant HIS GIRLFRIEND had to be in the band too. No doubt, Camille had talent too but, she was a little… wacky. Gustavo refused so, Logan tricked him… again. It was decided… both of the girls were the newest members of the band.

This was practically ASKING for disaster to strike…

**A/N: What do ya think? Thanks for reading and please review! If you liked it, tell your friends! Haha.**


	2. Let's Hit the Road!

**A/N: Chapter two! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own BTR and sadly, I still don't. lol**

Today was the day that we had to leave to go on our two-year tour. Yippee. All of us guys, packed our bags and headed to meet with Gustavo, Kelly, the girls, and strangely… Mom. I don't understand why she didn't just come with us but, oh well. Anyways, we arrived at the place where the tour bus was supposed to be. It was pretty big and nice but, the real test is the INSIDE. We saw the girls. Jo looked beautiful. She had her blonde hair with a pink flower clipped in it and had on a simple tee shirt and jeans but, she made it look good. I really need to get on with the story because, I sound like a love-struck idiot, don't I? Haha. Anyways, we also had to work out the college situation. How would we do college if we were touring for TWO YEARS?

Mom decided all of us would go to college online. We found a nice online college and settled with it.

"Hey, Kendall! What do you think of the bus? Pretty awesome, right?" Jo asked me, smiling.

"I like it. But, I can't wait to see what It looks like on the inside." I replied, smiling deviously.

Jo laughed and took my hand.

"Okay, dogs. It's time for us to leave. We don't want to spend our whole two years HERE, DO WE?" Gustavo yelled.

"No…" Logan replied, weirded out.

"YOU BET YOU DON'T!" Gustavo yelled back at him.

"NOW LET'S GO!" Gustavo squeaked out.

This time, everyone eyed him weirdly and just followed him into the bus.

On the inside, it was NICE. There were two sets of bunks for us guys, a small bedroom in the back for the girls, a room for my mom, and to tables-that-somehow-fold-into-beds for Gustavo and Kelly.

"Whoa! THIS. IS. SICK." James said, in pleasant surprise.

"Whoa." Carlos said, looking up from his video game.

"This is really cool!" He said, nodding.

"Yes… it is. SO DON'T BREAK IT!" Gustavo yelled.

"Yes sir." All us boys said, with fear.

"Now, unpack and… I dunno… do something. Just get outta my sight." Gustavo said.

We were surprised but did as we were told. We all went to claim our own bunks and, of course, Carlos and James were fighting over the top bunk.

"IT IS MINE!" Carlos shouted, attacking James.

"YEAH, IN YOUR DREAMS!" James yelled back.

"NO, IT'LL BE IN YOUR DREAMS CAUSE, I'M ABOUT TO PUT YOU TO SLEEP!" Carlos threatened.

I rolled my eyes and left them alone to fight it out. Me and Jo hopped up on my bunk and got out the little DVD player to watch a movie. We watched "The Notebook" I'm not one for sappy movies like that but, I did it for her. All in all, it was pretty good. I hate to say I almost cried. Of course, I'd never admit it but, it sad anyway.

A few hours later, it was dinner time. Fish sticks and dinosaur chicken nuggets. Yum.

At dinner, of course, James & Carlos started fighting and, someone ended up "crying over spilt _chocolate_ milk" Haha.

After that incident, we were sent to bed.

"Goodnight Kendall. I love you." Jo smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I love you, too. Now, go get some sleep." I smiled back.

She left to go to bed and I hopped in my bunk, smiling as I fell asleep.

**A/N: Aww! The Jendall-ness! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	3. Sick Jo

**A/N: Chapter three! YES! Haha. Enjoy and please review! Thanks! **

**P.S. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, put me on story alert and author alert, ect. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: You have been reading, right? I don't own BTR. Lol **

The sound of Gustavo's yelling was the thing that woke me up this morning.

"OW!" I winced, hitting my head on the bunk.

"What's going on?"

"CARLOS IS MISSING ON THE FIRST DAY OF OUR TOUR!" Gustavo yelled back.

_Great._

I groaned getting off the tiny, closed-in, bunk.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"IF I KNEW THAT, WOULD I BE YELLING AT YOU?" Gustavo shouted.

"Yeah… probably." I responded.

"THAT IS… very true. But we still need to find THE DOG!"

"Fine. Let's go."

We all headed outside to look for him when, I realized that our bus was in a different place then we were the night before.

"Uh, Gustavo… where are we?" I asked.

"Oh, we're just in a little place called… SAN FRACISCO!"

"How? Last night, we were in California and now we're in San Francisco?"

"Uh, YEAH! I DROVE THE BUS HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Oh…kay."

We kept looking when I noticed that Jo hadn't come outside.

I opened the door to the bus and yelled inside:

"JO! WHERE YA AT? CARLOS IS MISSING!"

Just then, she trudged out of the bus, sneezing her head off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm-_achoo! _s-sick." Jo responded.

"What's going-_achoo! _on?"

"Carlos is missing."

"Oh-_achoo! _no!"

"Come on. Let's go look with everybody else."

"Okay."

We went looking for him and found him a few hours later asleep in some bushes. It was never quite explained why but, we all had our suspicions that it involved James and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Okay, dogs! Go get shower up and get dressed. We have a day full of promoting ahead of us! GO!" Gustavo demanded.

We did as we were told and then headed for the "San Francisco Town Performance Center" to promote the band.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Wow! This place is nice!" Logan exclaimed.

It was nice. I could understand why it was such a big deal to preform there.

"Let's go!" Jo said, happily.

We all headed backstage to practice and get ready for the performance in just a few hours.

Camille & Jo were doing silly vocal exercises to prepare for the concert.

It was pretty funny to watch.

"AND NOW INTRODUCING… BIG TIME RUSH!" The guy on the loudspeaker announced.

"GO!" urged Gustavo & Kelly.

We all headed out on stage and started singing.

"_Elevate a little higher! Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate! Elevate until we're flying-"_

**DROP!**

"JO?"

**A/N: Ooh! The drama-cliff-hanger-thingy! Haha. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. She's Fine

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! Don't explode ya silly goose peoples! XD Haha. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, ect! Enjoy & please review!**

**P.S This is in Jo's POV.**

I opened my eyes and my vision was a bit blurred. Blinking a bit cleared it up. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital room. What had happened? I grasped my head and groaned. I looked around and saw Kendall sitting beside my bed.

"Hey, Beautiful." Kendall said, smiling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted onstage."

"What? Am I okay?"

"You're fine. You just had a case of vertigo. The doctor said he's gonna keep you here for a few days and then you should be able to be released."

"Wait, if it was just vertigo then, why am I in the hospital?"

"Well, it wasn't a big deal but, you fainted and we took you here in case, something was _seriously _wrong."

"Oh okay. Well, thank you for taking care of me." I smiled.

"No problem. You know, I love you." He smiled back.

"I love you, too."

We hugged and then, he left to get something from the hospital cafeteria. I sat in my bed, thinking.

_Will I be able to continue with the tour? I mean, I guess since everything is okay. Wow, that was lucky! I could have been really hurt! Like, what if I fell off the stage and into a vat of killer bees! No, Jo. That couldn't happen… you're being silly. But, I was really blessed anyway._

I started laughing out loud about my previous thought. Haha. Killed bees? I started laughing like a crazy person… must have been the morphine. Haha. I sat there laughing manically for minutes.

All of a sudden, Camille walked in, eyeing me weirdly. It took me a few minutes before, I even noticed she had come in.

"BWAHAHAHAHA- oh… Hi, Camille…" I said, embarrassed.

"Hi… Jo… you alright? Logan said Kendall told him that you woke up." Camille said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pretty sure it's the morphine."

"Ahh… I got ya. Haha."

"Haha."

"So, you feeling better? The doctor said you had a case of vertigo."

"I'm okay. I certainly feel better laying in a "comfy" hospital bed then, on a cold stage. Haha."

"I know right? Haha."

"Yeah, so did the doctor say I could keep touring with you guys?"

"I think he said you need to take off a little while and then you can come back."

"Aww… this sucks!"

"Yeah, I know…"

**A/N: Forgive me for the length of this chapter but, thanks for reading, anyway! Yay! Jo's not dead! Lol Review! **


	5. The Big Question

**A/N: Chapter four! Yay! We got a BIG thing going on in this chapter so, stay tuned! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Me no gusta. Jk lol**

**P.S. Pretend like this is a few days after the last chapter. On to the story!**

Kendall's POV:

*BUZZ! BUZZ!*

That's what I heard to wake me up… my phone. Ugh, it was too early to wake up.

It had been a few days since we put Jo in the hospital. I sat up in my bed and wiped the sleep out of my eyes when, Logan opened the curtain to my bunk.

"Hey, Kendall. Good morning." Logan said.

"Uh… good morning?" I questioned, tiredly.

"You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To the hospital. Today's when their gonna release her, remember?"

"Oh crud!" I shouted, falling off my bunk by accident.

"Dude, get up! What's wrong?"

"Ugh" I said, rubbing my neck from where I had fell.

"It's just that… today's when they release her and… I kinda wanted to do something special to celebrate." I said.

"Well, who says you can't?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean that, I'll stall while you do whatever you were gonna do for Jo."

"Well, I was kinda thinking about taking everybody out to a restaurant cause, I have an announcement."

"Ooh, what?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!"

"Whatever. Let's go."

-PAGE BREAK-

"Hey, babe." I said, entering the hospital room.

"Hey, Kendall." Jo responded.

"How you feeling?"

"Feeling better. What's up with you?"

"Well, I will say this… I have a surprise for you."  
"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"C'mon just tell me!"

"No."

"But, Kendall!" Jo whined.

"La la la. I can't HEAR YOU!" I said, exiting the room.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Thank you so much for helping me, Logan." I said.

"You're welcome. So, this is the restaurant you picked?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Is it nice enough?"

"Totally. She's gonna LOVE it."

"Great. When should everybody be here?"

"Uh… about fifteen minutes." Logan said, looking at his watch.

"Cool. I'm gonna go get our table. Meet you there?"

"Sure."

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"Hey, Logan! We're all here!" Jo said, happily.

She looked beautiful and certainly a lot more healthy.

"Where's our table?"

"Over here, Ms. Taylor…" Logan said, leading her and everyone else to the table.

"Ooh, this is nice. Oh hey, Kendall!" Jo said, realizing I was there.

"Hey, honey." I responded, smiling.

Everyone sat and ordered their food. After everyone was done ordering, I clinked my spoon on my glass like, fancy people do. Haha.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." I shouted.

"Kendall, what is it?" Jo asked, whispering.

This was it. The moment that could define my WHOLE life. I could actually feel the butterflies in my stomach and a pounding in my head. I was really nervous.

"I-I just wanted to ask someone very special a very special question." I smiled.

I got down in one knee in front of Jo and heard a gasp.

"Jo Taylor… will you m-marry me?" I asked, insanely nervously.

"Oh my goodness, Kendall… of course!" Jo responded.

That was my defining moment. She said yes. After being so nervous that it would instead be "Aren't we too young?" or just a simple "No." But no, instead I got a perfect reaction. I slid the ring on her finger and she stood up for a hug.

Right there in her arms… everything was perfect.

I knew maybe it was a little rushed or maybe we were too young but… I didn't care. All I cared about was the feeling… in this moment… right now.

**A/N: EEP! He asked her to marry him! Ugh. Silly me… anyways, thanks for reading, please review, and stay tuned for chapter six! Bye! **


	6. Problems

**A/N: Yep. I'm back! Enjoy and review!**

"EEP! I'm so excited!" Jo squealed, admiring her engagement ring. "I just can't believe this is really happening!"

By this time, the gang had headed back to the tour bus after Mrs. Knight nearly, fainted hearing her sons news.

"Are you sure you aren't too young? Cause, I'm pretty sure you're too young! This CAN'T be happening!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, putting her head in hands and groaning in frustration.

"Chillax Mom! Everything is gonna be fine!" Kendall reassured her.

Truthfully, he was really nervous too.

I mean, was this really supposed to happen?

No wait, He knew it was _supposed _to happen but… what if it was the wrong time _to happen?_

"And besides, this is gonna be great for the band! Because, Kendall is gonna be taken, that means that fans will pay more attention to the _other guys _and NOT KENDALL! Meaning, that once Kendall moves on with his pathetic life, the rest of the band can still MAKE ME MONEY!" Gustavo concluded.

The Knight family raised their eyebrows at the angry-sounding man.

"Okay, that was just rude." Katie replied.

"It really was." Jo agreed, receiving equal agreements from the others.

"OKAY, WHATEVER! I'M GOING TO BED!" Gustavo yelled, before storming away.

"Well, I guess I should too." Jo said, kissing Kendall's cheek and squealing at her ring again before walking away.

As soon as he made sure Jo was gone, Kendall sat down at the table with his head in his hands, groaning.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Mrs. Knight asked, sitting down with her son.

"It's just… as much as I hate to admit it… I'm nervous."

"Oh honey… that's normal." She smiled.

"It is?"

"Absolutely! Don't you think I was nervous when I married your father?"

"But, that ended in divorce and I don't want that!"

"Honey… that's… that's not what I'm saying… what I'm saying is, that just because you're nervous or afraid, doesn't mean things won't work out in the most _perfect way!"_

"But Mom… Life's not perfect!"

"Honey… sometimes the _perfect way _in life isn't perfect for _everyone_ but, it's _perfect for you…"_

Kendall looked at her puzzlingly.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked, smiling.

Kendall sat there for a few seconds before replying with "No… actually not at all."

"Trust me. You'll figure it out eventually. I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Honey."

"Night, Mom."

She kissed his head and left.

"Why is this happening?" Kendall questioned himself.

"Whatever." He said before heading to bed.

This was a problem that had to wait for the morning.

And besides, Tomorrow's a new day…right?

**A/N: Thanks for the read! Please review and tell your friends and fellow hobos! Lol Thanks!**


End file.
